No Pranks
by knifethrowastarr
Summary: Hermione is mulling something over while making soup. He just confessed his feelings, but does she feel the same? One shot for now, till I get inspired.


**A/N: For right now, it's a one shot. Until I get more ideas. So deal with it people. :) Reviews are fun, and good for the soul. Didn't ya know?**

**Disclaimer: If I owned them, I wouldn't share them. Ever.**

**No Pranks...**

Hermione stormed into the Weasley kitchen and opened the cupboard. She pulled out a can of soup, and then rummaged through a cabinet, pulling out a pot. She opened the top of the soup, and poured it's contents into the pot. She grumbled as she turned on the stove, and waited for the soup to heat up. How could he say that to her? How could he just turn around and tell her something like that, without warning, and just expect her to be okay with it? They were just talking and laughing, like usual...

_10 minutes ago_

"_Oh man, you should have seen the look on his face too. It was classic." George laughed. Hermione sat down on his bed, and he sat next to her. _

"_I think you should play pranks on Fred more often." she giggled. _

"_Yeah...I should..."George said, but his mind seemed to be somewhere else._

"_What's up George? You okay?" She asked, concerned._

"_Yeah...It's just...Hermione? I need to tell you something." Hermione nodded so he knew she was listening. "I'm...I love you Hermione. I always have I think. I don't know what it is. But I think it's time I told you. I don't know how you feel about me, I mean, I hope you feel the same. If you don't, that's okay. I don't want to force you into anything...I just...well I'm in love with you is all."_

_Hermione stared at him, tears welling up in her eyes. She didn't know what to say, or how to answer him. She looked at him for awhile, and then finally mumbled something about being hungry, and stormed out of the room._

So now here she was, pouring the soup into a bowl, adding cheese to the top, and grabbing some crackers and a butterbeer. She sat at the table and stared into the soup, not really wanting to eat it. George Weasley fancied her. She thought about all the time they had been spending together, ever since she had arrived at the Burrow that summer. She felt like she hardly saw Ron or Harry, or even Ginny for that matter. Most of her time was spent with George. They had their daily walks around by the lake, and sometimes they would be holed up in the twins room with Fred, adding finishing touches to new tricks for the shop. Even though Hermione had always scolded them for playing pranks, she had begun to realize how smart the twins really were. They had been in advanced potions 7th year, and George was quite the master at charms. So she didn't mind helping them so much anymore. She had actually begun to enjoy pulling prank or two with the boys.

She caught herself thinking about George a lot more often then she should have been. And sometimes, when he got to close to her, she felt butterflies in her stomach. But she had just dismissed these things, thinking they were just because she wasn't used to being around boys that much. Well except for Ron and Harry, who weren't really boys, just brothers. Well, she forgot they were boys most of the time, because they were like an extension of who she was. But George was a boy. He was a very good looking boy in fact. So maybe all these times she was trying to think she was just being silly, she was actually falling in love. Thinking it over, she could actually see herself with George one day. She thought about his face, and his lips...and his eyes...She couldn't believe she was rambling to herself. She was glad she wasn't speaking out loud. She would have been shipped off to Saint Mungo's for sure.

Hermione finished eating her soup, and cleaned up the kitchen. She then took a deep breath and headed up the stairs. She walked into the twins room to find George laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. When he saw her, he sat up and opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Hermione.

"George, don't. I need to speak." He laid back down and looked at her. His eyes were a little red. Had she made him cry? "I don't know what you expected me to say to you before. I was kind of shocked. I didn't expect that from you. I've had no signs whatsoever from you even acting like you were remotely interested in me, besides the fact that we spend a lot of time together. Now, you come and tell me you're in love with me! I did a lot of thinking over some soup, and decided that I do care about you a lot. You mean a lot to me, and I love spending time with you. And I love being your friend. I thought about it, and I think I might want to try being more than friends." She took a deep breath, waiting for his reaction. It might not hurt to try right? If he cared about her as much as he said, and she cared about him a lot, it might work.

George smiled and held his arms out to her. She climbed up on the bed and snuggled in next to him.

"Promise me one thing, George?"

"Yes, 'Mione?" he asked.

"Please, don't play any pranks on me?" she giggled.

"You got it, darlin'"


End file.
